


with a song in my heart

by pelele



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Het, Christmas Party, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelele/pseuds/pelele
Summary: It amused Seraphina, to see hundreds of people, who normally wouldn’t bat an eye at the younger Scamander, taken aback as he took center stage.or, Newt covers for a singer at MACUSAs annual Christmas party.





	with a song in my heart

* * *

_Though I know that we meet ev'ry night_   
_and we couldn't have changed since the last time,_   
_to my joy and delight,_   
_it's a new kind of love at first sight._

It amused Seraphina, to see hundreds of people— delegates, MACUSAs own, their dates— who normally wouldn’t bat an eye at the younger Scamander, taken aback as he took center stage. Newt’s voice was soft yet strong, and carried effortlessly, with no need of spells to amplify it so everyone could hear him sing. With his eyes closed and gently swaying, it was just him and the band, who played a gentle melody at his request. People had stopped dancing and drinking, interrupting conversations to turn their heads as Newt started to sing. The song was soulful, slow, with something seductive underlying it, or perhaps it was just the way he sang it, that made it sound like that— sultry, like a gentle caress. Even the way he held the microphone was suggestive, his fingers trailing the length of the stand with gentle touches that betrayed how strong his grip could truly be.

It had started out as a simple favor. The singer, Elise Bell (famously known for her hit song _‘All This Giggle Water (And I Still Couldn’t Make You Laugh’)_ ), had gotten a terrible case of mumblemumps at the last minute, and couldn’t make it for the annual winter celebration at MACUSA. Gossip took place quickly, as always, about the situation that night, and the band had fumbled around with their instruments until Newt had humbly offered to take Bell’s position. Dismissive scoffs could be heard as he cleared his throat, smoothing down invisible wrinkles in his pants.

And then he began to sing

It would have been a scandal the _The Ghost_ , the tacky excuse for journalism it was, would never had let Seraphina live down. _President forgets to book entertainment for important party! Could this be a sign that she’s starting to fall back?_ Newt had saved face by going up to sing, even if the bit of alcohol he’d imbued himself with, for courage, had made him a bit… shameless. 

Murmurs rose, and Seraphina hid her smile behind sips of champagne as she caught wind of them— _who knew Theseus Scamander’s younger brother could sing? The man had truly chosen the wrong profession, just listen to him! He’s so unassuming, I never imagined he could pull something like this off. Why, I’ve met professional witches and wizards who could only dream of having a voice like his!_

He was quite a sight to behold, illuminated by the dim lights that floated around, snowflakes that had been magicked falling in his coppery curls. Newt’s features, usually diminished by his averted gazes and shy demeanor, were now in proud display, and everyone could see his striking cheekbones and jawline, his full lips, the freckles that were spattered across his face and beneath hooded, green eyes

_Though it's you and it's I all the time_  
_ev'ry meeting's a marvelous pastime_  
_You're increasingly sweet,_  
_so whenever we happen to meet_  
_I greet you..._

Newt’s voice rose and fell, washed over them along, as any Veela’s or siren’s song, with the trills of string instruments that seemed to to play themselves (which they did, the musicians handling them were mostly for show). From time to time he opened his eyes, gaze seemingly searching for someone in the crowd. His lips would curve into a teasing smile, and, if possible, his singing would become more impassioned. If Seraphina’s eye wasn’t failing her, she’d even say some people had begun to blush.

Really, it was just too much. Women fanned themselves and men pulled at their collars and ties. A few even bit their lips. With eyes half-lidded and glazed over, the crowd was devouring, or wishing they could devour, Newt Scamander. Anyone else would have felt jealous, perhaps even threatened, at seeing the one they loved become the center of undisguised attention.

But not Seraphina.

_With a song in my heart_   
_I behold your adorable face._   
_Just a song at the start_   
_but it's soon is a hymn to your grace._

“That’s a man in love, if I’ve ever seen one,” one of the senior Aurors commented, tipping a drink at the stage’s direction.

“Lucky the wizard or witch that has him,” another commenter glumly.

Newt locked eyes with her and winked. Someone in the crowd swooned, and someone choked on their drink. Seraphina grinned unabashedly. “Indeed they are.”

No, there was no need for Seraphina to feel threatened at all. Newt could sing for everyone, have his eyes scan the crowds with undisguised want. In her heart, she knew who that gaze— and his song— was for.

_When the music swells_   
_I'm touching your hand_   
_It tells that you're standing near, and_  
_At the sound of your voice_  
_heaven opens its portals to me._

_Can I help but rejoice_   
_that a song such as ours came to be?_

Perhaps Seraphina would send a gift to the poor singer who couldn’t make it. Sweets, flowers— a wholehearted thank-you basket for the dear. Heaven’s knew she deserved it.

_But I always knew_   
_I would live life through_   
_with a song in my heart for you._

(If the next morning, Scamander arrived at MACUSA with a hoarse voice and sore throat— well, he _had_ sung the night before.)

**Author's Note:**

> > the ghost of ella fitzgerald could stab me behind chili’s and i would thank her.
> 
> * With A Song in My Heart is a 1929 showtune, from the musical Spring is Here. This version is based on [Ella Fitzgerald’s rendition](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjxy292vj3I).  
> * _Look,_ I know Picquery lasted only two terms (from 1920-1928). But the 22nd Ammendment was passed in 1947 and ratified in 1951, plus the Magical Congress of the United States of America apparently predated the actual foundation of the USA, and you can’t tell me _that they’d use this presidential two terms No-Man shtick_.  
>  * The next chapter of _whom he may devour_ will hopefully be up tomorrow! So don’t worry to anyone who’s reading it.  
>   
>  ~~I love Newtphina and it lives only in my heart and drafts but I will die for it.~~  
> 


End file.
